Steampunk Sniper Rifle
* * |type = Sniper |grade = |released = 15.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = 58 |fire_rate = 92 |capacity = 12 (max 192) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = Never loses |cost = 340 |theme = Steampunk-themed |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Steampunk Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a remodel of the Ultimate Marksman. It features the golden texture and has a 12-round clip. On the weapon has a pneumatic pipe and pressure meters, indicating the pressure when firing with this weapon. Also present on the stock is the gas pump for gas distribution. Under the stock is the 12-round magazine and two pressure canisters. There are exhaust pipes (three per side) for gas expulsion when firing. Strategy It deals exceptionally high damage, above-average high fire rate, below-average capacity and high mobility. Tips *It has armor bonus, hence reducing enemy damage. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour Cityand Sniper Forts. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. *Take advantage of its good mobility. *Best for camping. *Use the 20X scope as your advantage. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Conserve ammo due to its low capacity, so aim carefully. *Due to its high damage output. It can take out your targets quickly. *Fight at medium range or higher for a less complicated duel. *This gun has a high fire rate for a 1 shot kill Sniper, so you can kill multiple enemies before reloading. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to enemy players. Counters *It's small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Brutal Headhunter has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy, and also a very low fire-rate (as being a bolt-action sniper rifle). It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you, if you move up close and move in various directions. But be aware that users of this weapon can switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, so unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Skilled players are always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem for them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. Theme *Steampunk-themed Trivia *It is based on the German WA 2000 Bullpup Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle. *It is a remodel of the Ultimate Marksman. **This and the Inventor's Rifle are the only steampunk-themed sniper weapons. *This is the only sniper weapon that are steampunk-themed. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Legendary